


-a key to the soul and a key to the heart-

by CantarellaPoison



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phonics Box AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaPoison/pseuds/CantarellaPoison
Summary: Nagito Komaeda has a phonics box just like everyone else. And he longs for the day when he can open his box and be able to search for his soulmate. He's just a bit... impatient is all. I mean, can you blame him?





	1. my heart is too fragile for my fears to be real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scuibbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scuibbles/gifts).



> Hai! This is an AU made by a friend of mine! The way the AU works is everyone gets a phonics box at birth and the day they meet their soulmate for the first time they get a key, which opens their phonics box. Inside the box is a card which says the first thing your soulmate will ever say to you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komaeda and his longing for love

The rain fell softly and dripped off Nagito’s umbrella as he sighed contently.

He loved rainy days like these, they made him feel at peace, almost… happy. Then again, he’s never really felt happy, so he wouldn’t know.

He watched two young girls pass by, giggling as they held each other’s hand and flirted between themselves. It was as if no one else was there, they had the world to themselves. Their shining silver keys jingled around their necks as they skipped by.

Oh how he envied them.

The soft chime of his phone drew him back to reality. He stopped walking and opened his bag, brushing his hand past a few books and pulling out his phone. It was a text from Chiaki;

‘GamerLesbiab : i just. Got my key. To my box.’

His eyes widened in surprise. He laughed softly smiled. He and Chiaki had always rambled about how much they longed to meet their soulmates. He was happy for her, so very happy.

But still… he felt…

Envious.

He sighed deeply but kept his smile as he typed back.

‘HopeSlut666 : Oh my goodness!!! Congratulations!!!’

She sent back a picture of her and her soulmate. She had soft wavy blonde hair, it was thick and in the back was parted and braided, tied back by a glittery black bow. Her porcelain skin glimmered and her cheeks were flushed a bright pink. She seemed to fit right next to Chiaki. He supposed that would make sense seeing as they’re soulmates…

He sent back a heart and slipped his phone back into his bag. He sat down on an empty bench and pulled his box out of his bag. He could feel the cool metal even through his gloves.

He closed his eyes and wondered what his soulmate was like. He bet that he would be amazing. He did feel a bit bad though… That someone as amazing as his soulmate would get stuck with scum like him....

He kissed the top of his box and mumbled to himself, _'Someday I’ll find you…'_

He smiled gently and slid the box back into his bag.

He clicked the lid to his bag closed and stood up, groaning as he stretched. A drop of rain fell onto his face and laughed softly, picking up his umbrella and walking once more.

He didn’t notice the key that fell into his pocket as another boy passed by.


	2. I'm too cold to be warmed by thoughts of love too pure to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 through Hajime's point of view

Hajime huffed as he checked his watch for the 5th time in the last minute.

 _‘He’s late again…’_ He thought to himself.

He was, of course, talking about his friend Souda, who was late for their meetup, as usual.

He couldn’t blame Souda for being late though, he knew he was just hanging out with Gundham and being all lovey-dovey and losing track of time.

He wish he could have such an option.

But of course he didn’t.

His box remained closed and locked. No key, no card, no love, and no hope.

Sometimes he liked to think that he didn’t even have a soulmate to begin with. As if one day he’d receive his key, unlock his box, and be met with nothing but an empty box of broken hopes.

After all this time, it wouldn’t surprise him.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and grumbled as he took it out, seeing the notification from Souda.

‘x_KazeechySodeee_x : Sorry Hajime! I have to cancel… Gundham is taking me out! XD Im so spr srry but I promise bro i’ll make it up to you! Ttyl’

He glared down at his screen.

_‘Ditched.’_

He shoved his annoyance down and texted a quick reply back.

‘Orangejjuice : it’s fine dude, we can reschedule.

Hajime shoved his phone back into his pocket and muttered under his breath as he walked.

He passed a few patrons and a young couple, their keys glittering around their necks.

He scowled darkly.

 _'Stupid love.'_  

He was far too distraught to feel the key slip into his pocket as he passed another patron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAI AGAIN! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to come out!!! I just started school so I haven't had much time on my hands... I hope you enjoyed it! your comments and kudos are very appreciated ♡♡♡


End file.
